


Power Trip

by spymaster41



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Power hungry, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster41/pseuds/spymaster41
Summary: Kamala Harris won't let a little thing like being the VP stand in the way of her dreams for power.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Kamala Harris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Power Trip

The meeting couldn't have gone better. The foreign ambassador had been both pleasantly surprised and appreciative of the measures Kamala's team had taken, causing a warm glow of satisfaction to seep from her mind, throughout her limbs and encompassing her whole being for the remainder of the day. While it was not typically within her role, the newly hired Secretary of State had come to her in a state of despair, unsure of what measures should be taken, how to react when spoken to, what the proper conversation topics were and more. Kamala had stopped her complaining with a raised hand, asked for a day and the full cooperation of her team, and here we were. Success. She sat back in her quiet, empty office, leaning back into plush leather and kicking her feet up on the mahogany desk. Her tight skirt stretched to encompass the Vice President's deliberate actions, and in a corner of her mind she understood that whoever walked through the door of her office would get quite the view, but high on success, Kamala didn't care. Her heels were inches away from threatening to mar the desk's polished surface, so Kamala kicked them off, watching with mild interest as they sailed through the air, landing on one of the sofas against the room's wall. Looking around, she admired the imposing sense of grandeur her office generated. The portraits of those past. The busts of marble, staring imposingly at intruders. It made her feel powerful, it made her feel alive, and…oh god. Kamala felt the heat rising to her cheeks, understanding that the pulsing sensation and heat emanating from between her legs was not because of the room's temperature, but her own kinky thoughts. She liked power. Craved it. Sought it out and ate up every last drop until nothing was left and she was left standing. It's how she had always been. Without it, Kamala would never be where she was now. The clock ticked, breaking the silence. Emptiness stretched out to eternity, and Kamala swore that, if a cricket chirped a mile away, she would hear it.

Listening to the abject stillness, her hand slowly traveled down, underneath her desk. Slipping a drawer open that only she knew the location of, Kamala took out a vibrator she kept concealed for…times like this. When her lust for power tipped her over the edge, and all she could think about was more. She wanted more. She _needed_ more. She slipped her skirt down, one inch at a time, just enough to slip the vibrator in between the folds of fabric that kept her decency intact. But now was no time for that. Flicking it on, she sighed as its low purr rubbed against her excited sex, causing her to twitch involuntarily. Pushing it harder, deeper, she let out a small whine, closing her eyes, imagining herself at the top, looking down at the world in the palm of her hand. No one…a twist, and the vibrator slipped between her lips, exciting her further….no one stood between her and everything she wanted. Not the Republicans…she turned the speed up…Not the Democrats…oh god she'd ruin her panties at this rate… Not even Joe. The thought of him almost made her pause. She opened her eyes for a second, breaking the trance. Joe. He was on top. He had all the power. Compared to him, she was nothing. Kamala ground the vibrator into her pussy, twisting and turning it, rubbing into her g-spot until she trembled from the throes of orgasm. She wanted that power. She would do anything to get it. No matter what it took. As her panting breaths caught up to her, her pussy giving one last twitch of pleasure from her delightfully naughty thoughts, Kamala made a decision. She would get that power. Whatever it took.

\--

\--

He was tired. It had been a long day. Full of arguments, as he attempted to reason with people across the aisle that, up until he had actually been elected, had promised to work with him. Full of pointless meetings. Full of boring, repetitive, and worst of all long discussions on this foreign trade policy, and that environmental bill. Of course, he cared about all of this. It's why he ran for office…again. But, for being the man at the top, Joe really didn't feel like it. Always, there was a cabinet member there, advising him to do this, or that. He wanted not just the title of President, but the _feeling_ , and nothing today made him feel like he was in charge. Nothing.

Until she arrived. A knock sounded on his door, and though the light in the day was already starting to disappear, Joe called them in. He wasn't about to give up late appointments this early in his term. And then he saw her. Shining black hair cascaded down her shoulders and back in little ripples. Her eyes, seemingly hooded from the impressive use of makeup. Glossy, full lips accompanied by a mouth hanging slightly open, as if questioning whether she was allowed to be there. Finally, her cheeks, tinted slightly with a red hue, as if caught in an act of shame. Kamala. Joe's eyes were drawn to her as if by magnets, her inescapable image of pure innocence igniting every fire of want and desire in his body. He felt himself stirring just at the sight of her, and quickly rid his thoughts of their indecency. No. This was just a coincidence. "Kamala!" he smiled warmly. "What are you doing here so late in the day? Is there a gala or dinner on your schedule?" Her head looked up at his words, shaking her head a fraction of an inch, but her eyes remained down, affixed to the floor. "No", she said quietly. She walked a few steps closer, pausing a little as she neared the halfway point between the door and Joe's desk, where he remained seated. Her hand grabbed her opposite arm in a gesture of embarrassment, squeezing her body together and pushing her chest out. Joe was a gentleman. He was a married man. But god help him if he didn't catch sight of her full, voluptuous breasts straining against the fabric of her blazer. Even her nipples peeked out against the heavy fabric…god was she wearing a bra at all? Again, his body stirred, yearning for release, for that oh so easy temptation to rise…but with a cough Joe managed to crush it again. Kamala walked the remaining steps to his desk, stepping around the imposing desk, ignoring his call of her name in confusion. Stepping until she was right in front of him, only a foot taller even when he was sitting, Kamala finally met his gaze. It stopped whatever words were about to leave his mouth, leaving it hanging open in surprise as he saw the desire in her eyes, the fire that burned within his body expressed so openly by hers. "Joe", she said quietly, but urgently. "I need you".

First went his tie. He threw it off to the side, discarding it without a second thought nor care. His suit quicky followed, the absence of the heavy coat enabling his lightened limbs to grab her waist, pulling her towards him as Kamala squealed in mock surprise. She was busy unbuttoning her own coat and, just as Joe had imagined, revealed an entirely nude chest. He now realized the extent of her seriousness, coming all the way here and risking her entire political career for this moment. Without thinking, he rose up slightly from his desk while, with a hand on her back, pulling her in, just enough to grab the tip of a nipple between his teeth and bite. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to tell her that, he was serious. Kamala inhaled sharply at the pain as it ignited her senses, the throbbing sensation between her thighs increasing in urgency at the President's actions. Grabbing the back of his head with one free hand, she pushed his head between her breasts, sighing in content at the freedom and control it brought her. Letting the suit fall to the floor, she climbed on the President's lap, straddling his waist with dark, toned legs, squeezing against him in the hopes it would bring them closer, excite him further. It worked. Joe's member throbbed, straining against the confines of his clothing, begging to be freed, and Kamala obliged, slipping his pants and undergarments down, taking the throbbing cock between her hand and positioning it at the perfect angle to slip inside her hot pussy. He grunted, surprised and pleased at the tight, wet walls that slowed his progress. But, not to be stopped, Joe forced his cock deep into the Vice President's pussy's confines, pushing against her tight walls until his entire girth filled her to the brim. His balls rubbed against her pussy's lips, and Joe grinned at the moan of satisfaction it elicited from Kamala's mouth. _Now_ he felt in control. _Now_ he was in charge. And it would stay that way. Kamala's hips bucked, her sex so thoroughly soaked that easily, four inches of Joe's cock slipped out of her wet folds, then back in. Out, then in, the President punished Kamala's pussy with his cock, balls slapping against her as a satisfying _shlick shlick shlick_ filled the air. She pressed her whole frame against him, breasts rubbing against his chest and her arms clinging to the back of the chair, increasing the friction she felt and driving her one step closer towards sweet, sweet release.

His voice, so silent before save the panting of his breath, caught her unaware. "Tell me you like it". Kamala giggled, gyrating her hips, enjoying the sheer fullness, the thickness, the way her pussy stretched to meet the President's massive demands. "I like it", she replied, staring back into his eyes. She could tell, he was close. The speed at which he pounded in and out of her gave it away. "Tell me what you want", he panted out, eyes fixed entirely on her breasts, mesmerized as they pushed up against him over and over. "I want you to fuck me Mr. President. Fuck me over and over. Fuck me up and over until you cum deep inside me". Her voice was higher than usual. She knew what would turn him on harder, what would send him over the edge. He wanted that power just as badly as she did Immediately after the words left her lips, his speed increased, and Kamala felt his cock twitch inside of her, just for a second, before hardening and erupting in a shower of cum. Her insides were on fire, every sensation, every inch of skin reacting in pure bliss to the rough grinding of his cock against her walls. The sensation, building inside her constantly, let loose, and Joe's cock, although already a tight fit, couldn't keep her own juices from escaping the small cracks in between and coating his balls with her sex. Kamala shuddered, riding the spasming waves of her climax as Joe's cock finished coating her walls with sticky fluid.

Full. Satiated. Satisfied. These words leapt into Kamala's mind as the last waves of her climax finished, and together she and Joe caught their breath, panting in unison at the sticky mess they had created between them. But Kamala wasn't done. Not yet. Shoulder muscles and back aching from the prolonged position on his lap, she rose, bringing her hips up, allowing his softened member to slide out of her and sag tiredly downwards, its work done. Planting shaky legs onto the ground, Kamala kneeled in front of the chair, feeling the President's surprised eyes on her as she threw back her hair and took his member in her hand. She smiled up, meeting the brief confusion in his eyes with an evil gleam. "What…you didn't think I was finished with you, did you?", she laughed, stroking his cock, their combined orgasms more than enough lubricant to let her fingers slide easily up and over its length, cresting the sensitive tip and swirling around. She teased his erection back bit by bit, each downward thrust sending another pulse of pleasure through his cock. Shuffling her knees forward, Kamala grasped the base of his cock before encompassing half of its length inside her hungry mouth. Four inches all at once was a mouthful, and breathing in his heavy musk Kamala sucked Joe's cock as hard as she could, enjoying the trickle of pre-cum that already leaked from its sensitive red-hot tip. Staring with a shocked expression down at her, Joe marveled as her lips fully encased his sensitive member, as it disappeared into the warm, wet confines of her mouth and tickled the back of her throat. Boldness surged through him once again, and with a firm hand on the back of her head, he pushed her in further, desperate for that warm, all-encompassing tightness. And she delivered, her tongue sliding up and down his length with the little room she had left, closing her eyes as the President's cock made breathing difficult. Heady, he held her there, forcing her to hold her position until, satisfied with the tears springing from her eyes, he let her go. Kamala withdrew from his mouth with a gasp of air, coughing as she regained her breath and control. She eyed him warily, pouting in mock-contempt, and Joe laughed at her submissive behavior. She was good at it, damn good. He had almost lost control there for a second. But if this was a battle of wills, Joe would outlast her.

"It's ok" she said, her head lowered. "You can be rough if you want". That invitation was all he needed to hear, and immediately a fire lit within his eyes. "If you say so" Joe grinned, standing up from his desk now, erect member bobbing in the air. Just for a second, Kamala's face displayed a hint of surprise, but it was quickly replaced with a confident smirk. She turned away, going on her hands and knees, shuffling away from the President until he was behind her. Slowly, she grasped the edge of her skirt and panties, pulling them down entirely, leaving herself completely nude, and defenseless. She lowered her back, pushing her ass high into the air, and with an evil smile on her lips said tauntingly, "Please fuck me in the ass, Mr. President". Joe was nonplussed at the lengths this woman was willing to go, but didn't pause for a second, walking over to her and kneeling himself. Her pussy lips, already stretched from his earlier pounding, were so, so inviting, but one look at her tight asshole had Joe reeling. He gripped her thighs, pulling herself to him, before positioning the tip of his cock against her entrance. First, an inch. Already lubricated, his member pushed into her ass, her walls gripping him so incredibly tightly he almost came then and there. Kamala cried out, grounding her fists against the plush carpet, reveling in the pain and pleasure she was experiencing as Joe forced his cock inside her asshole. It had been long, too long, since she experienced this level of punishment, and reveling in the grinding sensation, she pushed against him, letting another two, three inches sink in. Almost immediately, Joe's cock was pushed to the brim of her ass, Kamala giving tight breaths in between every slow, thrusting motion. It was too much, too much sensation for her to manage, and Kamala mewled helplessly as her body reacted to the stimulation, wave upon wave of pulsing pleasure crashing down on her, tightening her hold on Joe's cock and sending an arc of juices squirting from her pussy. Immediately a harsh _SLAP_ resounded against her ass, and Kamala cried out, caught in the throes of her climax and unable to bear the multiple sensations assaulting her. Caught within her tight, slippery walls, at the sight of her losing control Joe gave one last, final thrust before ejaculating his load inside her ass, continuing to slam against her walls while his balls slapped against her pussy. She slumped down, unable to bear the burden of his cock thrusting inside her on her aching back any longer. Finished, Joe slipped slowly out of her folds, completely out of breath, and sat back on his knees. It took a tremendous effort, but Kamala lowered her knees from their downward dog position and flipped herself onto her back, staring up into the face of the President. The look in his eye…was perfect. Complete. Total. Want. She had him now, as completely as he had her a moment ago. And she was never going to let him go.


End file.
